


In The Moment

by ribbonelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/pseuds/ribbonelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean decided to finally do it. After all, if not now, when else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> written for tumblr user antiperspirantforbertholdt, who wanted, awkward first times for jean and marco! i gotta say this isn't as awkward as i'd like it to be, but i was working around one hell of a writing block. but here it is anyways!! nothing but porn, really.

Jean’s hands kneading and grabbing at Marco’s ass felt familiar, the open-mouthed, hungry kisses even more so. Physical contact was a luxury when you were training for an ever present war, and Marco was glad he and Jean had worked things out between them, resulting in escapades such as this. It was _amazing_ what intimacy does for the soul, and Jean often held Marco like there wasn’t anything more precious in the world. The familiarity was intoxicating, it was solid, a comfort Marco never knew he desperately needed.

But when Jean’s hands slipped into his sleep pants, skin touching skin, it was definitely new territory. New enough that Marco froze, his tongue partly in Jean’s mouth.  Jean’s fingers kneaded a while, and Marco pulled back, breathless.

“Jean? What are you—“

His words turned into a surprised yelp at Jean’s increasingly bold touch, palms groping him with obvious intention. The expression on Jean’s face was focused and slightly intimidated, despite the supposedly cocky smile he wore, “Touching you. You okay with this?”

Marco bit his lip, the new gestures clearly bothering him more than usual, “Yeah, it’s okay. But do you wanna…? I mean. Are we going to?” he was trying hard to ask properly, but it was different having someone else’s hands there. It made his toes curl.

“Yeah,” Jean answered breathlessly, pressing against Marco a little harder. The rough bark of the tree was scratching up the back of Marco’s loose tee; he didn’t mind it, it was old anyway; and Marco had to focus on the sensation to keep himself grounded as Jean rolled his hips against Marco. The movement was sloppy and awkward, but there was languid pressure on his hardening length, and Marco couldn’t even bring himself to complain.

Instead he wrapped his arms tighter around Jean’s shoulders, and pulled him in for a kiss. Unlike before, their liplock was slightly more frantic and desperate. There was hunger somewhere in there too, nothing they’ve ever done before, and it was so easy to get lost in the kiss.

Coming to his senses, nevertheless, Marco moved his head to the side, all breathless, “But we don’t know…what to do?” It was mighty distracting to speak while Jean was mouthing at his jaw, hands still busy on his ass.

“Don’t worry!” Jean perked up instantly, flashing Marco one of his confident grins, “I got us covered. Got everything, trust me, I even asked our resident homosexuals, but let’s not talk about that or I’ll lose my boner.”

Marco chuckled, “You mean Reiner and Bertl?”

“ _Marco_.”

The trainee laughed harder, pecking Jean on the cheek in apology. He was nervous, though. They’ve fooled around before, and had shyly brought up penetrative sex, but…the fact that it was really going to occur was quite intimidating.

The lantern Marco had brought was flickering, its light illuminating Jean’s smile. This part of their training camp was usually quite dark, and there were a few trees in the area, but for the most part, it was clear. They’ve always gone here, though, this particular tree was large enough to provide them cover, and its canopy proved as shelter. It was far enough from the barracks, no one would notice them unless the lantern was placed too close to the tree trunk’s edge, or if Jean got too loud.

It was sort of the general make out spot, but the trainees had silent agreements on who gets to go there according to different days of the week. Tuesday nights were Jean and Marco’s. They never outright told anyone they were together, but nobody asked questions when it came to personal relationships. Life was too short to bother people about who they chose to kiss, really.

Marco rolled his hips once against Jean’s, before slowly moving downwards, trying to coax Jean into getting down on the ground with him. Their sleep clothes were dark enough so that it wouldn’t be obvious if there were grass stains, and the insistent grabbing at his ass made Marco’s knees weak, anyway.

“So you want to, mm, do me? Or what?” he mumbled, distracted by Jean’s teeth against his jaw and how Jean was tugging at his pants down now.

“You did say you were curious about how it’d feel, right? You okay with that?”

Marco made a noise, hoping it was dark enough that Jean wouldn’t notice his blush. This was quite embarrassing, “Y-yeah, it’s okay. But…go slow?”

Jean hummed, “Okay. Tell me right away if anything’s not good. We’ve got that day off tomorrow, so we won’t have to worry about you…not being able to walk or something.”

Despite his nervousness, Marco laughed, punching Jean’s shoulder lightly, “You’re not _that_ big, asshole.”

“So you think,” Jean retorted, and let go of Marco’s ass. He pulled something from behind him, placing the objects beside them one by one. In the dim light, Marco noted that it was a small jar of…something, a folded mat, a pack of tissues. That explained the edged texture he felt while trying to run his hands down Jean’s back, before forgetting about it as Jean licked into his mouth.

He was impressed, “You weren’t lying when you said you got us covered.”

Jean made an offended noise, before jerking his thumb towards himself, “Dude, it’s Jean Kirschtein. You gotta learn to believe. Now lift up your ass for a while, I don’t want you getting splinters there and blame me.”

Marco snorted, but obliged, helping a little as Jean spread out the mat he had under the both of them. Marco settled a little uncomfortably; the tree wasn’t an especially comfy place to lean against, nor was the mat against his bare ass. Jean fixed that right up though, ignoring anything else to just slide his fingers into Marco’s hair, tugging lightly as they kissed again. Jean really was a sloppy kisser, all open mouths and tongues, and Marco loved it.

It was Marco who kicked his sleep pants off as Jean reached for the jar  presented earlier, slightly conscious of his half-hard dick in the open. His knees came together, shielding his groin from view for the time being. Yeah, it was dark, but they’ve only seen each other’s junk three times or less. It wasn’t a sin to be embarrassed, he was sure.

Jean flashed him a smile though, leaning to kiss his knee. One hand curved around Marco’s thigh as he trailed kisses along darker skin. Marco swallowed and stared, the blood rushing to his face making him slightly dizzy. Jean was passionate sometimes, even more so after the initial ‘do you like me as much as I like you’ deal they had gone through, but this was on a whole other level.

The trainee probably noticed Marco’s eyes on him, as he looked up, gaze lidded from his own ministrations and the amount of skin Marco had bared. He laughed lightly, “I’m just really excited, okay? Don’t judge me.”

“You’re already judged, trust me,” Marco snickered, still embarrassed. In a feat of boldness, he spread his legs open, fighting to not look away and keep his eyes on Jean’s face, “You’re _sure_ you know what to do?”

Jean seemed like he was fighting not to just greedily soak up the sight of Marco’s cock as well, but he nodded in all seriousness, “Yeah. I do. But the moment it feels like something’s off, tell me, okay? I don’t wanna accidentally hurt you.”

Marco smiled, “Okay,” He lifted one of his feet to nudge against Jean’s knee on the ground, “Come on.”

The shudder that went through his friend was very obvious, but Jean dutifully twisted the jar open, two fingers scooping some gel from it. It was the aloe gel given to every trainee for the abrasions and burns from the 3DMG, Marco realized, and couldn’t help raising an eyebrow. Jean waved his fingers haphazardly, “It was the best thing I could find. Plus those who must not be named guaranteed it’s great. Won’t fuck up your insides, promise.”

His free hand moved to wrap around Marco’s dick in a loose fist, thumbing the head and squeezing lightly. Marco’s head fell back a little, the sudden heat and pressure feeling _really_ great in contrast to the cold air around them. Jean jerked  him a few times, and there was the wet, weird feel of aloe gel smearing along his taint. Marco flinched, “Fucking _Jesus,_ that’s cold!”

“Really? Sorry, shit, I should have waited longer.”

Marco scrunched his nose up but shook his head, “Nah, it’s okay. I was just surprised. Just…” he bucked his hips up in silent demand.

Jean got the hint though, taking a few moments to pull at Marco, distracting him, before methodically pushing in one warmer, coated finger inside. Marco froze up right away, the sensation something he had never experienced before.

“Marco. Marco, you gotta loosen up. Or it’ll hurt, okay?” Jean spoke gently, leaning forward to lightly catch Marco’s lips in a kiss, hands staying where they were. He peppered slow kisses over Marco’s mouth, before the other boy reciprocated just as slowly, almost lazy.

His words were a murmur against Jean’s lips, “It feels weird, I guess. Very weird. But you can go deeper now.” He kissed Jean again right after, his hands reaching to run up and down Jean’s sides in an attempt to not think about the finger breaching him.

Jean obliged, kissing him back and slowly pushing the digit in, careful enough to be aware of every little reaction Marco had in response to his gestures. The gel spread out the way it should, even when Jean curled his finger slightly, cautiously stretching Marco open.

Marco’s hands ended up on Jean’s shoulder, his fingers curling and uncurling according to his level of discomfort, making small noises whenever Jean made a move. He nodded every time Jean asked if it was getting to be too much, though, and offered his friend a smile and a kiss in reassurance.

A loud gasp escaped Marco soon enough nevertheless, his cock literally jerked in a twitch in Jean’s hand, and he shuddered. It didn’t seem to be out of pain, Jean noted, and realization came upon him. He pressed his finger against where he did previously and Marco moaned, fingers digging into Jean’s shoulders almost painfully.

In his excitement, Jean started to push in his second finger alongside the first.

Marco yelped. “Oh, ouch, Jean, stop!”

“What?!” Jean stopped all movement at once, even his breathing, eyes wide as he stared in fear at Marco, “Fuck, are you okay?”

Marco blinked at him, before letting out a breath, “Yeah. Yeah I’m okay. That was just sudden. And a little too much.”

“I should have told you I was going to do that, fuck, do you want to stop? I can stop, we can do this some other time, really—“

He was cut off by a kiss to his lips, just light pressure, and Marco pulled back to smile wistfully at him, “Hey. Relax. It’s okay. I was surprised, mostly. I can handle a little pain. And you’re impatient as always.”

Jean huffed at that but the expression died away at Marco’s laughter, and he couldn’t help but to kiss Marco. He still had a finger and barely a fingertip inside Marco, but they were kissing and Marco had his arms wrapped around Jean’s neck again, lost as always in each other’s mouths.

Marco was the one who broke the kiss eventually though, still with a small smile, “You yelled really loud earlier.”

“Well, I was pretty fuckin’ scared that I fucked up, you know.”

“I know,” Marco hummed, “But you didn’t. Just go slowly. I think I can handle it now.”

Jean’s hand was starting to ache a little from its awkward position, especially from the exclusive pressure on his middle finger, but he continued. After even more lube and time, and more breathless kisses and exchanged whispers, Jean had three fingers inside Marco, and Marco was panting at the pressure.

“Does this even feel good?” Jean queried, and Marco gave short, small nods, a line of sweat making its way from his neck to disappear inside the depths of his shirt.

“In a weird way, it does. It’s like. I don’t know. Hard to explain. Can we discuss this later maybe?”

“Okay, sure. Can I, uh. You know? Get inside now?”

It took a while for Marco to understand through the haze of whatever he was in, but he bit his lip and nodded, “Okay. But really. Go slow.”

“I’ll go slow this time, promise. The _moment_ it feels off, I’ll get out,” Jean mumbled, the way he does when he was nervous, and gently took his fingers out of Marco. Marco groaned, suddenly feeling terribly empty. It was a drastic change from being stuffed with three fingers to being with non, and there was the fact that he was still aroused from Jean’s careful attentions to his limits and his cock.

Jean was stumbling over his own sleep pants, though, a little frantic in getting them off. He succeeded eventually, and scooped up more aloe gel to slather it along his own length, hissing at the chill. It didn’t matter.

Kneeling there, with his hand on his dick, Jean realized that this was actually happening. They were finally doing it. He must have made some sort of noise because Marco surged up to hug him, lips pressing against his forehead a few times. He lightly kissed Jean’s lips, then, and gave him a sweet smile, “You got this, right? If not now, when else?”

It was both motivation and a reminder. Long ago, they’ve established that it wouldn’t do to wait and dance around these things. They were to be full-fledged soldiers, and there wasn’t a day that passed that let them forget that inevitable fate.

 If not now, when else?

Jean nodded, returning the kiss before gently placing his free hand on Marco’s hip. Guiding himself, he lightly nudged at Marco’s opening, eyes glancing up at the other boy for confirmation. Marco was biting his lower lip almost viciously, but he looked up at Jean as well, and nodded.

He pushed in.

There was a little resistance, but Marco’s insides were pretty slick from how much gel Jean had gotten inside of him, and Jean himself was coated with it. The heat and the pressure and the _tightness_ had robbed Jean of his words, and he heard nothing but Marco’s low groaning at the intrusion.

Marco felt divine, almost overwhelmingly so, and his hands had returned to Jean’s shoulders in a grip. His expression had twisted with discomfort, but he watched Jean through squinted eyes, and never once told him to stop. Jean kept going.

He kept going till his lower body made contact with Marco’s ass, and he finally let out the breath he was holding.  Marco had resumed biting his own lip, but breathed out almost the same time that Jean did, his lips parting. Jean just had to kiss him again, seeking closeness.

“You okay?” he asked, ignoring the tremors in his voice, “Does anything hurt?”

“Not really,” whispered Marco, “Feels fuller, of course, but it doesn’t hurt. It’s good. But just give me a moment.”

“Okay,” Jean nodded, taking the time to press kisses to Marco’s face. They spent a moment absently touching each other, till Jean curled his fingers around Marco’s cock again, revelling in how Marco swelled in his grip.

Marco breathed out slowly one last time, and let his legs touch Jean’s sides, “Alright, I’m good to go. Please move.”

It took great effort for Jean to comply, trying hard enough to control his pace and his force, but he moved, finally. Pulling his hips back, the heat and the drag of Marco around him was almost too intense. Then he pushed in, Marco’s walls clenching slightly, and the groan he let out was almost pained.

Arms wound around his neck again, and Marco let out a breathy moan.

Jean moved, his hips rolling in a steadier pace, sliding in and out of squeezing heat, feeling as if his entire being was on fire. It was amazing, it was _awesome,_ and he was going to--.

With a shout, Jean came, shuddering and trembling over Marco in the intensity of his pleasure. It swamped him, a burst dam, and he slumped over his partner’s body in exhaustion.

There was silence, before Marco piped up in surprise, “Jean? Did you just…?”

Another bout of stillness, before Marco laughed, shoulders shaking in his mirth. Jean snapped out of his sated reverie, mortification apparent as a furious blush on his face, “Oh my god! Shut up, I got overwhelmed, okay, fuck.  Stop laughing!”

The laughter died down into amused chuckling, and Marco pulled Jean back into his embrace, apologetically kissing Jean’s cheek, “Sorry, sorry. That was just so fast.”

“I know,” Jean bemoaned, and gently pulled himself away from Marco’s hold, “I’ll work on that. Okay. Okay.” He slowly pulled himself out of Marco, and got right back to work.

Leaning forward, he trailed kisses down Marco’s front, pressing kisses over the fabric of the other boy’s shirt. He reached Marco’s dick soon enough, still hard from their earlier ministrations, and deftly put it into his mouth. He sucked, and curled his hand over what he didn’t take inside.

Marco moaned, harsh and sudden, surprised at Jean’s sudden gesture. They didn’t do this a lot, usually only hands were involved but Marco wasn’t going to complain. He was already so aroused, and Jean’s mouth was wet and warm. It didn’t take him long to orgasm, his only warning a garbled reiteration of Jean’s name. Jean moved away in time, pumping him to completion.

His breathing came in pants after, and Jean slumped into his arms again. The mess could wait for later.

“I’m so embarrassed,” he mumbled, and Marco patted his shoulder gently.

“No need to be. It doesn’t have to be great the first time. We’ve got a lot of other chances to try that.”

Jean leaned back, nose scrunched up in an expression that he usually used when he found something pathetic, but sighed in defeat anyways. “You’re right. I’m surprised you even wanna do it again.”

Marco smirked, “It wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Jean smirked right back, reaching for the pack of tissues he brought for the clean-up, “Next time, you do me. Sound good?”

Marco’s nodding was so enthusiastic, Jean just had to kiss him again.


End file.
